


Scythe

by Vathara



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Gundam Wing
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don't copy to another site, Halloween Costumes, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vathara/pseuds/Vathara
Summary: Buffy likes things that go boom. So Halloween turned out more like Christmas. Death isn't just her gift. Blame Snyder. Always. YAHF - memories only. Snippet.





	Scythe

**Author's Note:**

> YAHF, but I wanted to try something more in keeping with show canon: the characters only kept _memories_ of who they'd been on Halloween.

Holding her breath, Buffy soldered the last circuit into place. Waited as it cooled, half her attention listening to the emptiness of the warehouse under her little hideaway, to make sure it stayed empty.

_Cool enough_ , the Slayer judged, tossing her braid back behind her shoulder. _Test it'll carry current... looks good. Power time_.

Housing open, she thumbed in thin cylinders that looked more or less like regular copper-tops. Only these babies would blast out any flashlight unlucky enough to use them. And probably blow up the hand attached in the bargain.

_No patents on silicon-foam batteries here. They're going to be mine, all mine_...

Making money _legally_. That was going to be interesting.

_But first - test run_. Carefully, Buffy closed the housing, listening to the quiet _snick_. It looked like your average short, black-stained wooden bo staff. Worked as well as one, too; she'd already tested that in a bunch of Sunnydale's back alleys.

Not that vampires were impressed by a wooden staff, even used by a Slayer. No sharp point meant you'd be crazy to try and shove it through a heart. Which was the only thing vampires really worried about, until she got them in position for Mr. Pointy.

_Now they're going to have something new to worry about_.

Her thumb found the subtle depression, and pressed.

_Vrummm_...

Buffy smirked into green light, twirling the staff and its glowing blade to check the balance, the heft, the _feel_.

_Yeah. This is right_.

Still grinning, she saluted the empty darkness with her new thermal scythe. "Bye-bye Mr. Pointy, hello decapitation."

_Don't get cocky_. Memories of too many missions gone wrong - missions _she'd_ never run - rippled in the back of her mind. _Test it first. Away from the vamps. Make sure you did it right._

_After that... Shinigami's going to_ play.

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Snyder. Everybody went as "embodiments of Death". Xander went as a revenant soldier. Willow, as an ikiryou - living ghost. And Buffy pushed the envelope and went as one of the characters from the post-dusting anime parties the Gang holds when they're stressed out.
> 
> And no, no Gundams were left behind. Just memories.


End file.
